secondfleetonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Surak
About Born of Vulcan and human, like the legendary Spock, Surak's conception was strictly controlled by Vulcan's best geneticists. In an attempt to spare him the danger and humiliation of the ponn farr mating ritual, the geneticists biased his his sexuality more toward the human norm, and away from the Vulcan. This was borne out of the concern that he may undergo ponn farr while on deep space assignment, and would not be able to return to Vulcan before the madness killed him. The probability of this genetic modification being successful is 55%.Although theoretically capable of sexual liaisons, his Vulcan training has allowed him to remain a chaste. He has also refrained from romantic liaisons out of concern that such a relationship may override his genetics, and my trigger the onset of ponn farr. Following his assignment to the USS Berlin, he began to develop a relationship with the ship's Geologist, Bel Kalia, either accepting or disregarding the fact that the relationship would likely trigger ponn farr. His father, Strom, is a leader of the Vulcan Science Academy. His mother, Dr. Jennifer Daystrom, is the great-great grand-daughter of Dr. Richard Daystrom, the inventor of duotronics as well as the disastrous multitronic computer architecture. She still carries a stigma from the fact that his last multitronic computer, M-5, took over the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 and destroyed three sister ships in what was to be a mock battle exercise. She moved to Vulcan to escape it. Upon completion of his studies at the Vulcan Science Academy, in which he graduated at the top of his class. Surak enlisted in Starfleet. His field, as with most Vulcans in Starfleet, is Science. He is considered a generalist, with advanced degrees in computer technology and astrophysics. He possesses degrees in the field of mathematics.As a Vulcan, he plays tri-dimensional chess and the Vulcan lyre. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: Second Officer / Flight Controller, USS Berlin Current Assignment: First Officer, USS Indefatigable Rank: Commander (provisional) Service Record Summary *2361: Enlisted in Starfleet while enrolled in Vulcan Science Academy. *2362: Entered Starfleet Academy. Completed five-year curriculum in three years. *2364: Graduated from Starfleet Academy 2nd in his class to Samsara Steelman; granted a commission at the rank of Ensign. *2365: Assigned to USS Armstrong '' *2367: Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade *2368: Promoted to Science Officer of USS ''Armstrong *2370: Promoted to Lieutenant; Reassigned to USS Berlin, as Chief Science Officer *2371: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *2371: Transfer from Science to Command. Reassigned to Bridge crew as Second Officer and Flight Controller, USS Berlin *2373: Given a provisional promotion to Commander; reassigned to USS Indefatigable as First Officer Assignment Details Starfleet Academy / Vulcan Science Academy (2362-2365) Surak first enlisted in Starfleet as a crewman while enrolled in the Vulcan Science Academy. Following that he entered Starfleet Academy and completed a five-year curriculum in three years. Surak graduated as was named as the Salutatorian for the class of 2365 with Samsara Steelman, who was herself named Valedictorian. Surak's academy majors included Sciences and Warp Theory while also excelling in general starship engineering. USS Armstrong (2365-2370) Surak's first assignment in 2365 was to the USS Armstrong, a Grissom class vessel. There, he began service as a warp drive engineer under the auspices of Chief Engineer Sacred Fire of Night, a Native American of the Cherokee Nation. During this assignment, the Grissom realized a ten percent increase in warp efficiency as a result of Surak's intermix formula revision. He became the Second Engineer under CEO Sacred Fire of Night. They spent much time together sharing about their respective cultures. Following the retirement of Sacred Fire of Night, Surak transferred from Engineering to Sciences, where he worked with other Vulcans. However, being half-Human, he was never accepted entirely into their social group. Even as an adult, he experienced discrimination and persecution from his own people. He performed his job in an exemplary manner, but kept largely to himself in his off-hours. he was approached regarding Kolinar by a new Vulcan crew member who was planning to undergo the discipline upon his return to Vulcan. . He found it to be intriguing, in light of the struggles he has had integrating with other Vulcans as a result of his Human half. USS Berlin (2370-2373) 2370: Assigned to USS Berlin, Excelsior class, as Chief Science Officer. Rank: Lieutenant. First mission: December 2370: Investigate a comet for scientific purposes. The comet began to emit gamma radiation and approach the Berlin. The comet was destroyed by a spread of torpedoes, revealing a ship of unknown configuration that disappeared from Berlin's sensors. Second mission: January 2371. While investigating Maquis attacks on Cardassian ships in the Cardassian demilitarized zone, the Berlin encounters and destroys a Maquis ship and rescues the crew of a Cardassian ship that was attacked by the Maquis. Third mission: March 2371. While on a survey mission on the far side of the Bajoran wormhole, she ship loses engine power and the crew begins to encounter vivid recollections of their past. Lieutenant JG Rho and Ensign Bel work to locate the source of the phenomenon that is affecting the ship and crew. It turns out to be non-corporeal life forms that inhabit a star system near the far end of the Wormhole. Surak's emotions following one memory are so strong that they overcome his mental shields, and the Betazoid Operations Officer, Lieutenant Berry, is able to read them. Fourth Mission: April 2371. Commander Steelman and Dr. Reese embark on an intelligence mission, while Captain Garrett leads a rescue team. Surak, as standing third officer, assumes command of the Berlin and takes the ship to a randezvous point, where all are reunited. Following the mission, Surak was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, USS Berlin. Fifth mission June 2371 Ensign Roxy Saturn's Orion pheromones affect virtually the entire crew. Surak, because of his hybrid heritage, is affected strongly. Rho and Bel, along with Reese, solve the problem by using 19's Borg nanites to create a nasal barrier to the pheromones. Surak is finally realizing that he is falling in love with Bel Kalia, his first romance. Sixth mission: July 2371. While exploring the Delta Triangle, the Berlin is taken to the same pocket universe that the USS Enterprise was, over a century previously. The crew combines an experimental warp core with parts scavenged from Elysian ships to bring the Berlin home. The Berlin is rendered unfit for flight, and the crew returns several months in the future, at the beginning of the latest Klingon war. USS Indefatigable (2373-present) Category:Character Profiles